Twilight Canceler
by Vault166
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has had an unfortunate life. Neglected by his parents and living with his grandfather/grandmother for the past six years. overall he's had a normal life... Now how to explain why he brought an unconscious Gabriel home... You know after massacring fifty or so fallen angels... Did I say normal life? Oops... Naruto X ?
1. My Stupid Luck

Naruto Uzumaki son of Kushina & Minato Namikaze… no matter how they claim different. Had what you would call a horrible childhood. His sister on the other hand had a great childhood the reason for this would be because… They just didn't care when it came to their son.

When he had softball game the next day they would find out his sister had a pageant at the exact same time and date.

When he asked if they could go out and have ramen. His sister would ask for dango.

When he asked if he could go across the block to get a something from the cafe with his own money they would say no. when his sister asked if she could go four blocks down and get dinner from an expensive restaurant with their money they said absolutely.

So when they went to England on special business and said he couldn't go while bringing his goddamned younger sister with them. He honestly couldn't say he was surprised.

An when they sold the house after spontaneously showing up on the doorstep four years later saying he could come with them now. Was when he slammed the door in their faces went into his room grabbed the emancipation papers filed a month after they left for leaving a six year old alone for an unknown amount of time. While simultaneously taking the money he had saved mowing lawns and the like.

He marched out of the house briefcase in hand. Gave his father the letter called a taxi and bought a one way air plane ticket to Japan. Doing it all with a smile that made the sun seem like it was going out of style.

When he showed up on his grandparents front door six hours later, He was welcomed with warm smiles instead of the usual blank stares of his parents.

His grandparents had been trying to get him to live with them since the emancipation order had been passed. After his admittedly delicious dinner he marched up the stairs into the familiar room he had stayed so many times when he visited in the past four years.

But all and all it was a normal childhood a neglected one but normal all the same… sorta…

6 years later

*BRRING*

"Gah" moaned the now sixteen year old Naruto. He had changed a lot in the last ten years, In place of worn baggy shirts and holey jean he now wore a kouh uniform except he voted to wear a tie instead of a bow [It wasn't even stated in the rules for the girls to wear a bow so the hell did come from? that was his question.] And an orange T-shirt underneath. Why was he groaning? simple really. The teacher just added a mountain to his workload.

"Just my normal crappy luck" he muttered uselessly. Popping his back as the blond snailed his way out of the room. "To the Library I go" he announced sarcasm overflowing in the phrase. Heading down the hall avoiding Rais and her group. Ripping the Library door open and sealing it silently only seconds before Yuuto Kiba and Koneko something or another walked by.

Guess he wouldn't be staying here long "Stupid luck" he muttered perusing the aisles of books. Grabbing a few of he musty tomes he needed throwing them into his side bag thingy the Maelstrom walked over to the windows. Unhooking the screen and sliding out just in time to see the gobsmacked faces of Rias's peerage and the annoyed visage of Rias herself glaring at him as he slipped through.

Rolling on impact he sighed, as the blonde brushed the dirt off of his pants as he got up. Naruto waved his hand lazily as he walked away. 'what a great day' he thought sarcastically 'First Isuko gets sick, then the perverted trio got me trampled by karate team, and Now I had to avoid Rias and her flunkies' He thought only for a troubled expression to appear on his face "Well so much for it getting better." He said to no one in particular as he felt a large divine presence crashing down on the city of kuoh.

* * *

Gabriel was not having a good day.

First of all she was an airhead but that doesn't mean she was stupid. So when Kokabiel asked for a meeting she made sure to bring the backup of thirty or so angels. Turns out that Kokabiel brought more… around a three hundred or so. Normally that wouldn't be a problem for a seraph but Kokabiel had armed them with some sort of artificial sacred gear that absorbed divinity. each soldier had about three and each could only be used once. Not a big problem for her… her back up on the other hand was well in trouble. The distinct difference between Fallen and Angels was the Fallen's lack of or corrupted version of divinity.

So when a normal angel lost most of their Divinity they were turned into fallen.

In only a few minutes she was struggling to just barely holding onto the last of her divinity, while her backup was lying on the ground passed out with pitch black wings.

Finally her own wings started to fade to tarnished grey and her vision grew clouded as she closed her eyes… only feel something beautiful. It also felt indescribably familiar.

A presence like no other.

It felt like it was crying

but smiling in eternal happiness

it was cold

yet warm

it was a teary goodbye

and a wonderful reunion

It was the brightest day

and the coldest night

the best way to describe it was…

Twilight.

She turned her head opening half closed eyes to see the once black wings of her friends to see their wings slowly bleed to white. As her own shed their grey husk gold emerging slowly. Looking up to see the enemies numbers she saw that the maybe fifty left from the original 300 or so.

Looking closer she saw that some of the Fallen excuse the pun were falling. But not in one piece if you get what I mean. As each fell question after question filled her head… so when one of the fallen yelled in desperation "Retreat!" they all flocked together aiming for a numbers advantage as her questions increased ten fold.

Why? cause the very second they actually started to move away from the downed angels a figure appeared to her right in a flash of red lightning. Then and only then did she realize the presence that had captivated her, that had astonished her was… human.

A gauntlet materialized on his left hand further more a circular blade like disc made of entirely of black light materialized in his hand. he looked at them carelessly through it like a Frisbee at the flock of fallen angels above their position. it flew cutting through several fallen on it's way then it suddenly stopped. For a second all seemed silent then _**BOOOOOOM!**_ as it vaporized the group of thirty fallen in an instant… only Kokabiel managed to escape.

"So…" the figure said awkwardly he based on the voice seemed to be wearing a some sort of school uniform. He walked forward revealing golden blonde hair. "What the hell is a seraph doing in kouh?" that was when she realized who he reminded her of, He reminded her of "Father?" and she promptly passed out.

"Father?" Naruto asked himself "why the hell did she call me that?" he asked the air in exasperation. "Whatever… the real question is how I'm going to explain this to Ero-jiji?" sighing for the hundredth time today he continued on his way home… carrying the gorgeous blond angel in his arms...


	2. Answers Only Make More Questions

Minato Namikaze was surprised as he watched his ten year old son skip in front of him a briefcase in his right hand and a letter in left. He stopped for a second only to hand the letter to him and then skipped off again only to call a taxi and disappear.

His surprise faded into horror as he read the letter that turned out to be an emancipation notice. This was wrong he was supposed to be happy he was suppose to smile for letting him become apart of their wonderful family… not smile and disappear.

You see they knew the relationship between their son was unusual. When it came to their baby girl they were happiness incarnate… but when it came to Naruto they just couldn't. It wasn't some outside force or anything like that they just couldn't.

When they saw him do something good they couldn't work up enough joy to congratulate him.

When they saw him do something bad they couldn't get enough anger to to punish him.

When he complimented something they couldn't be bothered to care.

When he complained about something they just couldn't care about his opinion.

When he was there they were to lazy to tell him to go.

When he was gone they were too content to tell him to come back.

Their feelings were absent

They were always stuck in the middle when it came to Naruto.

Their feeling were the definition of…

Twilight.

* * *

Jiraiya was stunned standing their in the rain was their Grandson.

Naruto Uzumaki was Standing there on the porch of the ornate two story house… Jiraiya could only smile. He had Finally accepted their offer. He was going to live with them… And they would show him would love is.

They would pull him out of his everlasting and eternal Twilight.

After all symmetry is a fearful thing…

* * *

"So… Let me get this strait." Jiraiya said his face stuck in dead-pan "You found her almost unconscious. Surrounded by fallen angels an turning into one herself due to divinity absorption… with thirty or so recently turned fallen angels that you assumed were her back up." Jiraiya said with a sweat drop.

"You then proceeded to wipe out all of the remaining fallen angels while returning the missing divinity to angels. She called you father before passing out… so you carried her here… leaving her probably worried and still unconscious guard behind… is that right?"

Naruto just nodded his head doing his best to avoid eye contact.

*sigh* "Did you at least make a good amount on that last bounty?" 'thank god' Naruto prayed inwardly unaware every devil in a mile's radius got a headache from his heartfelt prayer.

"Yeah I got 60,000… it was sorta of a rip off I mean I didn't even have to try to get this guy. he wasn't even a mid class fallen." he said slightly depressed from the lack of adrenaline.

Well at least the fifty or so fallen made him think…

"So what do you want to do with her?" Causing Naruto to blink before answering "Give her shelter while she recovers her divinity then kick her out." He said in a way that said it was obvious. "Well considering your past and all. I guess that a blessing considering what most would do to her." Jiraiya said scratching his chin.

"I'll have Tsunade bring out some of her old clothes… I mean the ones she's wearing right now are in pieces." Jiraiya said walking away

"Naruto nodded as he casually made his way to the door. Then he froze "is she staying here or at my apartment?!" He question only to hear maniacal laughter as an answer. going back to the couch and picking Gabriel back up. He began began his tiresome journey home.

* * *

"FINALLY!" he said opening his three bedroom apartment… By almost blasting the door of it's frame. Walking in he set Gabriel down in a guest room. he went into the kitchen to make some dinner.

His apartment was what you would call spacious. He had bought the apartment building with some gambling and the rest was paid for with his bounty hunting job. Being the owner he got the biggest apartment. He got the size of two apartments in one cause it was put in as a third floor while all the rest were on the second and first had all the rest.

It had a large open floored kitchen that was just big enough for a chef to work in and a medium sized living room that led into it. then to the right were the three rooms one of which he had taken as his own. each was a small to medium sized with their own bathroom. all in all it was a good sized apartment.

As he entered the kitchen what he didn't know was Gabriel had been awake for quite a while.

'So he feels like father but he isn't...' she thought sadly. 'Even though… his magic feels so… warm, caring, and harmless… yet at the same time it feels cold… practically glacial and overall predatorial… like he's eternally on the hunt.' looking in the direction he disappeared "Just what are you?"

* * *

In the distance a figure that was primarily feminine in appearance had watched him bring the thought to be unconscious Gabriel inside his house.

"So Naruto-kun you have begun channeling your inner harem king!" she shouted at the top of her lungs… 'but if I'm so happy! why does my chest hurt so much' she thought quietly

* * *

"So you've finally decided to enter the game have you Naruto-kun?" though a man with golden blond hair, blue sapphire eyes, sun baked skin, and a cloak floating behind him.

A white cloak

A white cloak rimmed with blue fire

A white cloak rimmed with blue fire and the kanji for fire-shadow embroidered on the back in a weave of gold that put the sun to shame.

"Maybe I've finally found my successor?"

* * *

 _ **NO FLAMES PUNY MORTALS!**_

But anyway to answer the question of what the pairing is… I seriously have no clue at this point in time… So give me suggestions! Seriously if you have a question or anything just message/Review and I'll do my best to answer.


	3. Pranks & Plastic Wrap

Naruto had made a decision… Gabriel was hot… scorching… his face had been melted off from the heat…

Why had he made this decision?

Simple. Gabriel was currently walking out in clothes she had finally chosen after two hours of mixing and matching. She had decided on wearing a pale yellow tube top, a denim jacket, along with a pair of skinny jeans. Her curly long pale blond locks were also in twin tails.

Now he was sitting there on the couch blushing like a schoolgirl… it was only made worse by the fact she looked about his age.

Gabriel being clueless as usual bent over to check his temperature. Her warm petite hands did nothing to help the blushing teen. "Are you okay?" she asked noticing that he didn't have a fever yet the blood rushing to his face only increased.

Naruto jumped up… while trying to look casual, Needless to say he was failing horribly. *Cough* Naruto cleared his throat while adjusting his casual wear. His clothes consisted of a yellow short sleeve shirt, with a worn brown leather jacket over it, and to top it off a pair of plumbers jeans.

Otherwise said Gabriel was blushing just as much as Naruto and It only increased when she realized they both looked like they were ready for a date.

Although if Naruto noticed he wasn't showing it. "So I need to do something at school… and you're stuck on earth till you recover most of your divinity… So what the hell are you gonna do?"

Gabriel brought her hand to her chin making a sort of thinking pose… a cute one at that. "Well what are you gonna do? Maybe I could help." she asked causing Naruto to hum in thought as he put on his sneakers.

"Well have you ever pulled a prank before?" he said out of curiosity as devious smile made it's way to Gabriel's lips… which strangely only made her already scorching beauty ignite to whole new level. She opened her mouth to speak she only to be silenced by Naruto.

"That smile was the only answer I need." he said the questioning look on her face faded before it could appear.

"So here's what were going to do." he said the mischievous glint in his eye becoming a foreboding glow.

* * *

A few hours later/an hour after Issie was revived

The pair were now hiding behind a hill watching the old school building…

Why would they be doing that well… lets see.

Gabriel and Naruto watched the building with such intensity you wouldn't be surprised if it just suddenly burst into flames. Finally they saw Rias and her group walk up to the door and talking to each other like something important just happened.

They opened the door to the old building and casually strolled in. Shutting the door behind them and for a few seconds nothing happened the wind blew by normally and the moon shined down on the two pranksters like any other night… Than an obnoxiously loud. BOOM cut threw the silence like Kubikiribōchō does people.

Only moments later orange paint gushed out of the windows followed closely by an avalanche of black and white feathers… Along with enraged screams… Seconds later Rias burst out of the door…She was now dressed in a clown costume, her hair was blue, orange skin… and the words "touch me!" printed on her chest.

Akeno came a few seconds later later in a leather dominatrix suit and a whip glued to her hand and the words "Property Of" then an Uzumaki swirl… [not that any of them knew that… to them it was the symbol of the ever elusive prankster called swirl] printed on her ass. Akeno being Akeno tried snapping the whip.

She had to see if she could put it in her collection after all.

she made a cracking motion with the whip and smiled hearing the satisfying *Crack* sound… only to fall to her feet moaning as electricity coursed through the dominatrix suit.

Unknown to her the whip had a wireless transmitter that set off when the whip was cracked. sending a signal to the dominatrix suit which had wires going throughout the inside connected to a receiver in the neck that would pulse with electricity when activated. Which in the end was quite Ironic due to her name as the priestess of thunder…

Koneko came out with only one minor difference. In bright red lettering she had "can't touch the mascot" on her abdomen sideways.

Yutto was dressed as a classic prince with a "Bow to Your Betters" Sign on his chest.

While Koneko was staring at Akeno who was still on the floor getting the shock of her life… Rais was fuming, Akeno was moaning… from the electricity and Yutto was trying and failing to hide amusement gained at his king's expense.

Naruto and Gabriel were fighting off death by laughter as they snuck away into the darkness.

* * *

A girl walked by her long flowing hair trailed behind her. As she entered the room her steely blue eyes met cold almost glacial grey. "sit down. I have your assignment." the man with gray eyes said in a tired and weary tone.

"You sound tired old man" the girl said as she sat down "Maybe you should retire already. After all you need your rest." she said in sarcastic yet worried voice.

"No… I won't be able to retire for a while longer…" he said amusement glittering in his old eyes. "Well anyways he said reaching into his ornate oak desk. "Your assignment is classified as seraph level… You understand the importance of this yes?" the man said his face mask of seriousness. Sitting up straight her eyes emotionless and dark. "Yes sir."

"A week ago Gabriel received a letter for a meeting with Kokabiel." the old man stated dropping a large file on the desk. "She brought thirty or so angels with her as guards. They were all found passed out. suffering from an unidentified artifact, poison, and or sacred gear. a circle of dead Fallen Angels around them." he said his voice becoming hesitant. "With Gabriel missing." her emotionless blue eyes widened, lips parted, and pupils dilated. "When the guards reported this was the clearest report."

" It starts-" _ **When we arrived it was a normal then it was revealed that it was an ambush. It was three hundred or so fallen against us. At first it was fine and lady Gabriel was dealing with them easily… Then it happened… at first are wings turned grey… then black… they found a way to make us fall! As the battle raged on. We all fell till only Gabriel was left… But even her wing turned grey. By then most had already passed out but…"**_

" _ **The i-it came- It was like nothing else I have ever felt before! As it got closer are wings shifted back to white… the fifty or so fallen left dropped to thirty before we even knew it. Then The thing appeared beside her beside Gabriel… I'm sorry other than some sort of explosion thats all I remember…"**_ That's the report of mid class angel Mirabal."

The man said his voice shaky "Your mission is to find Gabriel and if possible discover whatever this… thing is while still keeping your cover… Do you accept Naruko Namikaze"

" **Yes Sir"** she answered her steely blue eyes revealing no emotion.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki sitting in class… his head resting in his arms while contemplating the mysteries of the world… and hoping for something interesting to happen when the teacher walked in.

"Students" she said halting all the mindless chatter "We have a new student today. So I want you to give her a warm welcome. You can come in now." the click scraping noise of the sliding door was heard throughout the room.

As a girl with long blond hair entered the room. Turning to face the class her blue eyes shining. "Hello!" she said her voice light and airy " My Names Naruko Namikaze! I lik-" She stopped her eyes stopping on Naruto "brother?" The temperature in the room dropped to what seemed to be below freezing. As the Steely blue met emotionless Sapphire.

* * *

*haha* The man chuckled in the endless white void his white flame trimmed jacket billowed out behind him. "Lets see how you deal with the demons of your past shall we Naruto Uzumaki?"

* * *

Omake:Gabriel's prank:

Michael began his day like any other: getting up brushing his teeth getting dressed. It was to say as usual. so when he walked out to his balcony. He looked down at the beauty of heaven. Rainbows flowing through the sky golden arches sparkling like no other. His home had a view that could only by those who lived in it. It was the tallest building in all of heaven-taller than even the clouds that dwelled in the skies.

He walked to the edge of the balcony to begin his usual morning flight. he jumped feeling the wind fly. his hair flowing behind him. he spread his wing and glided down… or at least that was what was suppose to happen… looking at the wing that refused to obey his command.

He found them bound by "PLASTIC WRAP!"

A comical boom could be heard through heaven as Michael finished his flight… along with a loud maniacal laugh from Gabriel.

* * *

 _ **NO FLAMES PUNY MORTALS**_

So… yeah… Oh and StrikeExia is completely right. Although the reason they came back would be my question... And sorry for the horrible grammar… Bye…


	4. Gabriel's in the Closet

'That was stupid!' he thought to himself as he walked down an alley the rain splashing against his face. His school jacket was soaked, he was cold, and emotionally tired… But he was definitely not going back to school today.

Why… well…

Flash back]

 _The temperature only continued to drop when Naruto grabbed his side bag thingy putting it over his shoulder._

" _Brother is that you?" Naruko asked again her voice fragile like fine china. "Naruko-san don't you remember? You lost the right to call me brother the second I handed the emancipation order to Minato-san." he said his voice not letting even a hint of emotion pass as he walked passed her. Not even sparing a glance. "Now were just common stranger passing each other by on the street." He stopped in the doorway and whispered "It should be easy. After all… you just have to act like were six again." It may have been whispered but the entire class heard as the door shut silently behind him. The silence continued for the rest of the class._

Current time]

Yeah that was really stupid… I mean it's not like I can blame her she was only following the people that ruined my life… I mean her parents…

With Naruko}

*sigh* she had been planning that meeting for years… finding him… Bringing him back with a smile. But no. She had just had a face full of reality shoved down her throat and around the corner.

*Sigh* She was now heading towards the occult research club to meet with the Devils that were basically keeping peace in this area.

She was surprised to find it painted orange… with who she assumed the leader outside Complaining on how it had been a week yet the paint still hadn't come off… it was actually kinda comical.

She walked down to the redheaded beauty and tapped her on the shoulder. The girl turned to face Naruko… before her eyes took a stone like glint. "This way." she said heading snide the orange building "I hope you'll ignore the mess we've been cleaning the entire building for a week but there are still some places…" she trailed off as her phone rang she answered it only for her frustration to grow.

"I'm sorry but could we do this later. My pawn just did something really stupid… and brought the rest of my peerage for the ride." The girl said in an annoyed. "If you want I could come with and just continue this after fixing whatever your pawn did?" she said in an all business tone.

* * *

*Brrring* Naruto opened his ringing phone and brought it up to his ear… only to quickly take it away as a bunch of gibberish yelling burst from the speaker.

"Azazel!" he screamed into the speaker "If you aren't going to speak me correctly! then don't speak at all!" He was met with silence "Now tell me what the hell has you so worried and do it slowly…"

ten minutes later

"So you want me to hunt down two of your fallen angels… One of which has gone rogue with a group by telling them it was orders… The second of is apart of said tricked group and your recently fallen daughter… who you want me to-if possible- turn her back into an angel… Did I get that right?" A hesitant yes was heard from the other end of the line. Naruto sighed as he slid down the alley wall he had been leaning against.

"You do realize even with though you're a good friend this is going to cost you right… wait you also want me to keep her daughter status a secret… If this were anyone else I would be charging them a small country right?" no answer. "Well I suppose I could take away a good chunk of it out of the debt I owe you for saving back in the amazon… but that's still enough to make a millionaire take a hit… I'll take off some more for the friends discount… that means you'll be paying me 80,000 usd…" gibberish was heard over the line. "Don't thank me Ero-Jiji is going to kill me if he finds out I passed this much money by…" Some loud crackling came from the line. "it doesn't matter if I have A countries worth in my bank account! Yeah whatever just don't ask for anymore favors…" and the line went dead

"Just great…" he said only for his phone to ring again. "Oh Hi Gabriel… what do you mean you're hiding in the abandoned church… Damn E-rank Luck! I'll be there in a second."

* * *

"So Rias… What did your pawn do?" Naruko asked out of curiosity. "Depends on what you're here for… Exorcist." A few seconds of silence passed "Officially I'm just checking the state of kuoh." They stopped coming from a hasty walk to dead still. "Unofficially?"

Naruko started walking again "Gabriel's gone missing after being attacked by a rogue group of fallen… Her guard returned with some very... Mystifying information and it not only worries the church but shakes Heaven a bit as well."

"What the hell happened to worry Michael?" Naruko was silent "The rogue group found a way to force an angel to fall… also an unknown entity has the ability to reverse the fall entirely… although it appears to only affect those wrongfully transformed." She stated robotic-ally

"Why are you telling me this?" Rias said distrustfully

"Think about it!" Naruko said her frustration becoming apparent. "If you can turn a fallen back into a true angel… how long until they've figured out how to turn the three faction into-" She was cut off by Rias "Humans"

Rias shook the possibilities out of her head.

"We can talk about this later. For now lets save Issei." Said Akeno who up to this point had been quiet.

* * *

Gabriel was… stuck.

After Naruto left for school she decided to explore the town. so when she found an abandoned church she just had to look inside! Now Gabriel was naturally a curious person so when she saw a random little bottle hidden in a secret compartment she drank it no questions asked.

So she was now hiding in a tiny closet with her skin feeling searing hot… and sensitive...But she also had to stay quiet for fear that the Fallen angel in the room would hear her… Talk about between a rock and a hard place.


	5. Bloodthirsty

Naruto was at the moment… Bloodthirsty…

For the past week he has been stuck in town so he could take care of Gabriel… and make sure she doesn't blow it up or something… Not that he's say it wasn't fun being with her and all… Cause it was probably the best week of his life.

But he couldn't take any exciting jobs or anything though… So he is an adrenaline junkie who was… Starving so to speak.

Then he received the call from Gabriel.

Now he was an adrenaline starved teenage boy who had had the maybe fifth friend he had made in his life… Stuck in a church filled to the brim with a bunch of religion obsessed crazies…

Normally the teenager would go the police or something… But this was Naruto and if he were to truly test his limit- at max power- he could probably take the continent to hell. Of course that was a three years ago when he did that sort a thing daily.

For a Devil that wasn't much time and they could start at the exact place they left off.

Same for Angel,

and the same for a Fallen.

Except for the fact her wasn't a Devil,

He wasn't an Angel,

And he wasn't a Fallen.

He was Human- he would at the moment only to vaporise kuoh… With the result of being unconscious for a week.

So he was going to have to settle with the extra fallen angels who had no real importance… to anything really…

So as he made his way up to the back door of the once abandoned church. He stumbled upon an ambush made by Three fallen angels… The blond he knew was Mitt-let… How did he know that? she was Azazel's daughter… So yeah… he couldn't kill her.

"So… what the fuck is that donut seeker guy ranting about?" He asked the blond fallen Angel who name started with mitt. "I have no idea she answered do no reason but before she could say anything else her world went black.

After knocking the blond Fallen out he turned to the ranting Fallen who had just now realized that no one was listening. "So…" He said as a gauntlet appeared on each arm. The were a beautiful ebony with gold etching dancing about the scaled gauntlets.

Each having bluish purple crystals imbedded in the sides. Donut seeker was silent as purple blade extended out of the right. Turning into a sort of Pata knock off as the blade darkened a pure black circular saw like disc faded into existence in his left.

"Ready to die?" he said his eyes glinting a new starry purple. Neither Fallen answered and a smile graced his lips as voice reverberated in his head. ' _I think that the silence was fallen angel for yes.'_

His smile while beautiful to most to the fallen it was the thing that would haunt them forever.-Even in the pits of hell as that was were they would end up.

It happened in a second- no half a second. The fedora wearing Fallen raised his hand to form a light spear, and shooting forward at mock something or another. To most it was just really fast. His compatriot doing the same.

Naruto just stood there… As Donut seeker approached with his companion...6 feet...4 feet..3 feet...1 foot. his spear just a moment away from touching the boys shoulder. Then he moved.

Naruto moved impossibly fast as he leaned backwards to see the spears burn a small tuft of hair. again moving impossibly fast he was behind the Fallen… His smile like a kid playing with his toys.

A swift movement he severed them at the waste their tainted blood filling the air as a demonic shine entered Naruto's eyes his smile morphing to match. "Thats what happens when my friends are involved." he said walking away his smiling disappearing as the gauntlets did the same.

He did nothing to the blood staining his uniform… not even trying to get it off. He didn't like killing usually he would have used a spell to get it off by now. But this was the blood of someone in between him and his friend… the main difference was he relished in the fact as the blood seeped into the fabric… After all… those who break the rules are trash, those who betray their friends are worse than trash, But those who hurt those friends are worse than that. They don't deserve to go to hell… no they deserve to stay in the twilight.

To watch their loved ones grow old and forget, to watch all their friends die a slow death, all the while they never change themselves, never aging, never moving on, and most of all never touching any one they love ever again.

* * *

A few second later they stepped out of the bush. A few seconds later they all could still not believe what they had just seen. They had just seen the kind and gentle-if somewhat annoying Naruto… Kill with a smile on his face.

Naruko was stunned… as she and her devil company stepped out of the bush.

She couldn't help but think 'If I didn't play the good little girl all those years ago…' lost in her despair she didn't notice the presence of the blond angel… disappearing.

* * *

"So… you really have become quite the person haven't you… Naruto." the blond man said aloud "I only wish you didn't have so many ahead of you… so many losses… so many bad endings… so many friends you would never see again…" the man said a frown marring his face. "But…" he said a smile working it's way to the surface.

"We always were… what was the word… Ah yes! that's it!" he continued

" _ **Unpredictable!**_ "

* * *

She was sad… So sad it made everything she made sad..

Here she sat in the endless void... alone so nothing else would be sad because of her. The pitch black void all that greeted her eyes when she was awake and the tearful dream to meet wasn't.

But then their was a light-A bright light. out of it stepped a man with blond hair and blue eyes he was handsome in every meaning of the word. When he noticed her he approached a smile on his face.

She looked at his face-his beautiful smile.

His hand reaching out he spoke "Hello nice to meet you." his voice light and airy "What's your name?" he asked curiosity bursting in his voice.

She reached out her petite snow white hand and took his. "Ophis… My name is Ophis." and for the first time since her creation. The tears stopped.

*Gasp* she shot awake… looking around the endless void.

" **So** \ _So_ " her voice echoed through the void "You've finally chosen your successor… Old friend." She said as a beautiful heartfelt smile graced her usually emotionless face.

* * *

 _ **NO FLAMES**_ -I'm sorry I'm just not doing this today you probably remember anyway…


	6. Thoughts of a Namikaze

Naruko Namikaze had… a great life.

She was born with her twin Naruto and she loved him. She loved when he made sure she did her homework. She loved it when he would steal a cookie and give it to her when she was sad.

She loved her brother very much… Don't get her wrong she was not in love with him that way. But she loved her brother.

But as she got older she noticed.

She noticed the emotionless glares her parents would give him. She noticed the bruises he would leave school with. She noticed he wouldn't get Mom's homemade ramen. She noticed him mowing lawns when she didn't even know what a lawn was.

Then she realized.

She realized her parents didn't care. She realized he was bullied. She realized he had to make his own ramen. She realized he had to look out for himself.

But being afraid stopped her.

Being afraid made her think.

Think that if she pointed it out… they would do it to her.

But she tried.

She tried to make them care. She tried to stop the bullies. She tried to make him ramen. She tried to look out for and when she failed… She tried not to cry.

But before she could try again… they brought her to England.

She lived her life like any normal six year old would. She lived… She breathed… She walked… But without her brother… Who would give honest criticism? Who would cheer her up when she was sad? Who would be her Big Loving Brother?/!

So she tried to remind them… but they didn't care.

Then she met her.

Her name was Itsuko Hyoudou and she was a freelance exorcist in training. She showed her family the magic that was hidden from them.

She made her feel alive.

She gave her honest opinion, she cheered her up when she was sad, and she made her feel like her big brother was back again.

Remembering her brother made her sad. So she tried to remind her parents again.

She heard her mother scream and shake at the mention of Naruto. The next day they were on a plane heading towards America and her big loving brother.

When they landed she was ecstatic. When they knocked on the door she was dying of excitement. When he entered the taxi… She felt cold… like hell had frozen over and a mammoth was getting frostbite cold. But when he looked back from the window of the taxi and smiled at her she could only feel happiness… his happiness and she could no longer feel the cold. Only sadness…

Soon after returning Itsuko had to return home.

After she left all Naruko could do was… Make herself useful.

She worked hard until she was offered the chance to train as an exorcist. Then she broke records as she ascended the ranks of the church. She was now the second if not best exorcists in the church. So when a case involving such a high threat level she could only say yes.

When her brother told her they were strangers… she was at first sad and depressed… then she realized… If they were Stranger then-Then he was giving her a second chance… A chance to start from equal ground.

She was still slightly depressed but better when she approached Rias.

Now all she could feel was… shock as the Ice formed in her veins.

She had seen her gentle soft older brother had… tore through a group of fallen angels like they were play-toys. His eyes glistening with rage… The fact he looked like he had bathed in their blood did nothing to lessen the pure intent to kill he was giving off… he might as well have been wearing a coat made out of it.

So much for a great life.

* * *

A few Minutes earlier

Naruto was walking at a leisurely pace to the church when his phone rang… again. It was Gabriel so he answered.

"Naruto!" she said in a panicked whisper "Yo-You have to hurry they're going find-" her voice faded into gibberish when finally it went to a dial tone…

* * *

Yeah sorry I forgot to put that in the last chapter…

* * *

Itsuko Hyoudou was laughing… most would ask why… well in the past ten days multiple amusing things had happened.

One her brother had finally found out about devils an shit… Naturally his reaction to a fallen angel about kill him was… staring at her boobs… she couldn't stop laughing at that occurrence. Then she got to watch Naruto try and fail to keep a seraph out of trouble… plus all the pranks they pulled were genius!

"Oh god!" she said looking at a magical screen… "She fell for it!" *maniacal giggling* "I can't believe that worked!" she said watching as Gabriel chugged a bottle full of a poison green liquid. Isuko only giggled more when Gabriel put the bottle down and walked into a closet.

Displayed proudly on the side of the now empty bottle was the word.

" **Absinthe** "

* * *

"Hm" A gigantic red dragon opened it's eyes to see an entirely white room "So… you've finally found a host have you…" he said only for a black figure to appear in front of him "Yes"

It spoke in a voice that was demonic… yet angelic at the same time… it was… so to speak… Twilight.

* * *

 _ **NO FLAMES PUNY MORTALS!**_

HAHAHA! You can no longer burn me! HAHAHAhaha-what's that big thing that looks suspiciously like a rocket launcher? wait! we can talk about thi-AHHHH!


	7. Silence

Silence,

Is a strange thing…

Silence can have sound, as it is it's own melody,

silence can be quiet, and suffocating.

as it scratches at the depths of your sanity,

at the moment, all naruto Uzumaki could hear, was

silence.

as he danced, always in motion, _Never_ stopping.

 _punch, uppercut, trip, block, side kick, block, punch,_

It was all the same, as each ex-exorcist fell around him, like some sort of demented snowfall. Some dead some not… it didn't really matter to the blonde. When it finally stopped.

Sound rushed into his ears as he looked around at the destruction, that followed him. the whiskered teen couldn't stop himself from feeling just a tiny bit remorseful, however, the blond girl on the cross, crush that thought in through it into the depths hell.

He trusted Sirzechs to properly dispose of it after all.

He unchained his fellow, blond laughing in silent amusement, from the state he found the angel, earlier.

The seraph to put it simply, was drunk off her ass… and then some. Gabriel had somehow, ended up in a closed off section of the church, laying down on old desk, mewing like a cat while doing a good impression of a sleep walking dog.

She had also miraculously pulled a set of cat ears from thin air…

Despite the seriousness of the situation Naruto admitted several times she was the cutest thing on the planet.

She was the undisputed champion of cuteness.

However from what he could tell, Rias and the rest of her merry band, plus one. were approaching the church door, that after some remodeling had a huge hole through the front of…

Let it be Known, Naruto Uzumaki, liked his explosions, lasers and all around destruction just as much as he liked his ramen… okay that was going a bit, far. He loved them almost as much as he loved ramen.

Now how was he going to explain, this…

Oh right he could just teleport, like he did that crazy Raynare chick. Grabbing Gabriel he concentrated on Jiraiya's place, putting aside the fact gabriel seemed content to make like a koala and hold onto him like a stuffed teddy bear aside.

Appearing in his uncle's living room, he couldn't help the dread that seeped into his bones, as blue eyes, met hazel…

Great now he had to explain this to ba-chan…

* * *

 **So yes it's been a while, and yes this is possibly the shortest chapter I have ever written. However as I write this I hesitate to inform you…**

 **It's extremely hard to write for the story, and I still think after rewriting this chapter for the hundredth time, that i'm doing something wrong.**

 **I Have literally everything I want to do with this story planned out, it just won't come out on paper.**

 **Whatever, see you next time**


	8. So that happened

**So… Hi!**

 **Yeah it's been a while, since I did an actual update and not just some teaser like the last chapter… an I kinda just looked at how many people were following this story, and well the seven hundred people following… well I shouldn't have made you wait this long.**

 **So here you are!**

 **Thank you for sticking with me!**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was many things, Proud otaku, Active Mercenary, Ex-Assassin for hire, and even an actor at one point.

At this exact moment in time however, he was cowering in the corner, hoping by some miracle that this would hide him from her, hell seeing wrath.

It didn't work-at all.

Tsunade-his Ba-chan was currently glaring at him, in a way that even Jiraiya wouldn't like, her blonde hair, flailing behind her wildly, as her brown eyes glowed a ghastly green color.

The violet gem paint on her head flaring an angry, purple, her green gambler's Hiori, flaring out behind her.

"Now are you going to explain why there's a seraph passed out on our couch? or maybe why she's passed out from consuming, what I can only assume was absinthe!" Before a look of horror crossed her face."Did you drug her? God so help should, you done such a thing!"

"Um, mam, I err Naruto didn't er do that…"

An innocent voice called out, from out couch were the previously, unconscious gabriel was now sitting upright her blond hair, no longer, in a twin tail, and instead splayed about her form, as she absentmindedly pushed out of her eyes.

'This girl is too cute, to be good for my heart'

Her blue eyes shined innocently, a small nervous blush on her face as she spoke again, "I drank the absinthe on accident… I sorta, let my curiosity, get ahead of my, er common sense. An drank it without reading the label." she said this while avoiding eye contact with either of us as she nervously played with her hands, as Tsunade magically lost any anger she had in her possession, before yelling in an ecstatic tone "Kawaii!"

Naruto just stared as his, crazed grandmother was overwhelmed by the, cuteness. Resulting in gabriel getting crushed by the big boobed blonde, as she rubbed their cheeks together in an overexcited fashion.

The facepalm was implied.

the fellow blondes morbid fascination was replaced by simple wonder over the absurdity, of his situation when the perverted sage appeared out of nowhere and started to take pictures, of Tsunade and Gabriel while she continued to strangle gabriel, in various ways including.

Smothering her with her boobs, which in all actuality looked pretty erotic, over excited cheek rubbing, and just a plain old fashion earth shattering hug.

Gabriel was starting to turn green by the time, Tsunade stopped to punch Jiraiya through every wall in the house.

While this occurred Naruto grabbed the still recovering Gabriel, that Tsunade had simply dropped to the floor, before running for dear life all the way home.

The common life of Naruto Uzumaki

* * *

Rias was sitting calmly, in the occult research, building, as she looked over the report she had made herself. While she may have appeared utterly calm on the outside, the red haired beauty was an utter mess on the inside.

She was at an utter loss, over what happened at the church.

The entire church had been littered with, both unconscious and dead bodies, of various rogue exorcists. Each one in a different state's ranging from slightly tattered to covered in blood, with limbs having seemingly disappeared into the abyss.

Even with every recourse she had gained from being both the heiress of the Gremory, and sister to a mou did nothing to help her discover, what the hell happened in that, blood soaked church.

Even the, survivors did nothing, to explain what had happened inside, other than crazed remarks of a demon laying waste to those that deny it.

Pulling out one of the many, drawers of the oak desk, she took out the only real piece of evidence she found on the entire, church.

A single feather, gold as if it had been gilded in the metal, with small, almost unnoticeable engravings, spread evenly upon it's tresses. A holy aura so strong it was practically visible, and a humming of stories, lost coming from the simple feather.

It wasn't a simple feather though, no it was the feather of a seraph.

* * *

Naruko, sat silently as she stared out into the night, a calm breeze, allowing her twin tails of hair to sway lazily in the air. Her cobalt eyes glazed over in question, as her gaze swept over kuoh.

She couldn't comprehend, it, she couldn't comprehend, how her kind and loving big brother, had murdered so many in cold blood. Rais didn't see the connection, she couldn't see how her brother had practically annihilated, an entire company of trained stray exorcists.

But Naruko did and she couldn't see how her kind brother had, bathed in so much blood without worry.

She wanted…

She wanted to know what could have possibly caused someone so kind, to kill them all before the firsts blood had even cooled.

No!

she didn't want she needed to know! She needed to see, to see he was still…

Still _her_ _big_ _**Brother!**_


	9. Alert

**Sorry for not updating, lately! The hinge in my computer broke, and I may have to replace the entire back of my laptop. Anyway I only just managed to get some time on my mom's computer so don't expect frequent updates to any my stories.**


End file.
